Forum:Kommentarfunktion nur für Mitglieder?
Hallo, Ich hätte da eine frage zur Kommentar funktion. Kann man dort einstellen, dass nur Angemeldete User die Seiten Kommentieren können? MFG --Salsamon 16:13, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Da hab ich auch schonmal danach gesucht, aber nicht wirklich was gefunden. Vielleicht findest du aber auf Spezial:Gruppenrechte das entsprechende Recht, dann probier ich nochmal. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:25, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::(createtalk)?--PedroM (Diskussion) 19:07, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, danke für die Antwort. Leider habe ich nichts gefunden, aber man kann doch die normalen Diskussions-Seiten schützen oder? Es kommt öfters vor das nicht Angemeldete/Registrierte User Kraftausdrücke in die oder andere unerwünschte Beiträge in die Kommentare schreiben und das will ich vermeiden. Sollte ich doch lieber die Kommentar funktion abschalten? MFG --Salsamon 16:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Leider geht das nicht - denn das wäre auch das, mit dem man die Kommentare schützen könnte (MediaWiki-technisch sind das Diskussionsseiten). So oder so hilft wohl nur eines, egal ob Kommentare oder Diskussionsseiten: Der Löschen-Knopf :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ist ein Ausblenden/Entfernen des Bereichs für die Eingabe von Kommentaren für anonyme Benutzer per Skript möglich? Arkondi (Diskussion) 21:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- Möglich ist sehr vieles mit JavaScript und CSS. Allerdings gibt es einige Browser, die über solche Funktionen erhaben sind (frag mich nicht, wie die das machen - sie machen es einfach / Ich hab MonoBook-Style im Verdacht, der regelmäßig mein Layout mit seinem Standardweiß überpinselt und mein JavaScript deaktiviert, weil's völlig anders funktioniert als Wikia-Style). Ich hatte es mit CSS probiert: CSS-Teil (DEINWIKIA.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css): // **************************************** // Spam-Abwehr // **************************************** form.article-comm-form { display: none; } .comments { display: none; } JavaScript-Teil (DEINWIKIA.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js): function commentPreText() { // **************************************** // Nur wenn JS an ist darf editiert werden // **************************************** var Comment= document.getElementsByTagName("ul"); for ( ul=0; ul Geht sicher auch einfacher und anders... so hat es zumindest bei mir (Chrome) geklappt. (BÖSER USERNAME gegen User austauschen, die keine Kommentare sehen sollen - kann man auch so herum programmieren, dass nur User in einer Liste die Info's sehen können / oder, dass nur nicht angemeldete User ausgesperrt werden.) Bei all deinen Bemühungen solltest du allerdings abwägen, ob ein einziger Troll es wert ist einen potentiell guten Schreiber / Mitarbeiter an deiner Seite abzublocken, weil er kein Kommentar hinterlassen konnte. *Pro-Tip: Versuche lieber aus dem Troll einen Helfer zu machen, indem du ihn motivierst an deinem Wikia mitzuarbeiten. *Best-Practise: Erstelle eine leere Artikel-Seite und erkläre die Seite zum "Kommentar-Forum". Gestatte deinen Usern auf dieser Seite so viel Mist zu schreiben, wie sie wollen. Du behältst zwar den Spam etc. - ABER du bündelst es auf einer Seite. Pflege die Seite und verweise Spam von den Seiten, wo es nicht hingehört auf die Kommentarseite (und lösche den Spam innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit - ich nehm ca. 3 Tage. (Kannst es dir ja mal hier anschauen: Kommentarseite Viel Erfolg - und sorry für den langen Beitrag Ps.: Unser Spammer ist meinem /unserem Wikia treu geblieben und konnte nicht erfolgreich ausgegrenzt werden (-.-'). Mit dem Best-Practise hat er sich allerdings auf eine Seite beschränkt, was wir dulden. Denn trotz dem 90% Müll, der dort kommt, regen manche Beiträge dazu an eigene Recherchen durchzuführen und die Inhalte zu erweitern. 20M61 (Nachricht) 22:11, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ------- Mit createtalk ist es leider nicht getan, wie ich selbst festgestellt habe beim Ausprobieren. Anscheinend hängt noch ein anderes Recht daran, vermutlich edit, und das abzuschalten ist im Prinzip das Gleiche wie wenn man das Wiki für unangemeldete Benutzer direkt komplett sperrt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:00, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC)